


tater tots

by judgment



Category: Free!
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Romance, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19692670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Haru likes it when Makoto is clumsy.





	tater tots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Haru likes it when Makoto is clumsy. He would never say it, of course, but he feels a peculiar joy when Makoto fumbles with their clothes or worries that he’s ruined the mood despite trying his darndest. It’s not nice to let him struggle, but Haru sincerely enjoys watching Makoto figure it out, emitting the occasional noise of mock discomfort and watching Makoto go into a tizzy. God, it’s so easy. Like taking candy from a baby.

He rewards Makoto later by making a show of how sated he is, tracing nondescript shapes into Makoto’s skin as they lie together. Makoto squirms when Haru shifts his weight and presses his thigh into the valley between Makoto’s own.

“Haruuu,” he whines, but doesn’t shy away. Then, tentative, he continues, “You’re always letting me do what I want, Haru. Is that really okay? Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re humouring me.”

Haru sighs.

“You’re being silly,” he says, pressing his mouth to Makoto’s shoulder, gentle enough to provoke. Makoto flushes, and Haru can feel his heartbeat quicken between them. Dolt. Haru hopes he’s got the message. Everything he does for Haru is wholehearted. There’s no way Haru has any complaints about that.


End file.
